


She Waits

by Stone_of_Moss



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: Lilith Jones was known for sitting on her porch all day, everyday. No one talks to her, no one really bothers with her anymore. A group of kids decide to go up and figure out why she's always on her porch.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789603
Kudos: 3





	She Waits

**Author's Note:**

> I know i should probably be working on Secret Nanny but I've been wanting to write this for a bit now.

“She’s always sitting on her porch.” Kid number one groaned. 

“You’d think she would have something better do. All she does is watch the road.” Kid number two agreed. 

“She might be waiting for someone!” Kid number three exclaimed. 

“Who would she be waiting for? She’s lived in the house by herself since we were born. Heck, even before then.” Kid nuber four explained. 

“She was married once. Her wife went missing a really long time ago.” Kid number five whispered. 

“How’d ya know that?” Kid number one asked 

“Either Dani or Davy Lit looked it up. Her wife went to visit her uncle or something like that. She never made it to her uncles. After a couple of years some hikers found her car in the forest the complete opposite way. All of her stuff was still in there, even her phone was still in there.” Kid number five said. 

“Oh, that’s horrible. Poor Mrs. Jones. I guess she’s always waiting for her wife. What was her wife's name?” Number three asked. 

“She’d be willing to talk to y’all if you went up to her, you realize that right?” All the kids spun around and say Old Mr. Jenkins. “Mrs. Jones would be more than happy to talk about it. No one ever listens to her anymore, they say she’s too old or that she’s gone insane. Honestly, she just misses the love of her life. Those two have been together since well forever. They were packaged deal. You wanted Lilith, well you also got Renee and vice versa.” 

“Who’s that Mrs. Jones?” Number one spoke up. 

“That’s Lilith, she was always the sweeter one. Come on, go up. Go talk to her. Sadly, I’m the only one that talks to her anymore.” A he started to walk towards Lilith, she turned and waved. The five kids followed after him and she glanced at them as he sat in the chair beside her. 

“Who are they?” Her voice was soft, almost to the point they couldn’t hear her. She smiled at them and looked at them pointedly. 

“I’m Luna Fields.” Kid number one said. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sofee Feilds.” Kid number two greeted. 

“I’m Millicent Fields but please just call me Millie.” Kid number three said. 

“I’m Gunner Fields, these three older brother.” Kid number four said. 

“I love your dress, and I’m Pepper Holt. Honorary Fields sibling.” Kid number five said. 

“Oh, its nice to met you all. I haven’t had anyone expect Merlin to visit me in me in a while. Y’all mustn’t be that old. I remember just yesterday Merlin was telling me Lisa and Freddy were going to have triplets.” The triplets in question laughed slightly. 

“We’re 15 ma’am. Gunner and Pepper are 16.” Lilith gasped and then smiled. 

“Time gets a bit different as you get older.” She laughed a little. “Well, it’s to nice met you, and not to sound rude but why did you come up here? I don’t have any candy and haven’t gotten anything that needs done.” 

“We were wondering if we could know why you’re always watching the road?” Luna spoke up. Lilith got a sad look on her and then nodded. 

“Around 54 years ago, my lovely wife went on a trip to visit her uncle. I couldn’t go with her because her uncle wasn’t very open minded and she didn’t want to start a fight with him when he was on his death bed. I completely understood, I’ve had my fair share of homophobic family members. She asked me to wait for her the day she came back. Her exact words were: ‘I want to be able to kiss and hug you as soon as I get home and if you’re inside reading, I won’t be able to. At least not until you’re done reading.’ So I promised to wait for her on the porch. The day came for her to come home and she wasn’t. I waited all day and most of the night. Merlin forced me to go inside at around one am. Three days went by and I called her sister to see if she had left. Her sister, Bunny, said she was getting ready to call me to ask if she had left the house out. Apparently, Renee had never made it to her uncles. So, I’m keeping my promise and waiting for her. I know it’s probably wishful thinking but she could home one day.” Lilith cut herself off with a sob and Merlin reached over to wrap her in a hug. “I’m sorry, no one ever wants to hear poor Mrs. Jones talk about her missing wife.” 

It seemed that all of the Fields siblings (even honorary) made the same decision. Mrs. Jones would no longer wait alone for her wife. After that day, every day after school the Fields kids would be helping Mrs. Jones with her garden, helping her cook, clean or even just talking to her. Until her dying day Mrs. Jones sat and waited for her wife. The day of her death, she finally saw her lovely wife again.


End file.
